The War to End a Million
by Insanity.World.Freedom
Summary: In the World War 2 era, we shall spin a story. Will we follow how history is written or break out the white out and write anew a fresh page? Shall the Axis succeed? Or will a turn of events destroy everyone? Written by your's truely and by NightmaresAreMyCoffee. The Axis are played by me and the Allies by Nightmare. We post every friday and is posted on her account as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a new story I am writing with NightmaresAreMyCoffee. To those who read my story Snow White, I am having trouble finishing it. :/ So I'm not sure if it will continue or not. School is hard and I am having friends/family issues. We will be posting every Friday. IF WE DON'T THEN YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO ANNOY US. I GIVE YOU ABSOLUTE PERMISSION TO ANNOY ME TO GET THIS STORY DONE. DO IT NOW. Germany may act a little OOC because I refuse to portray him as 'just following his leader's orders' because that is not what happened and 90% of Germany supported Hitler (not joking). Italy and Japan may too because of simular reasons. I'm sorry if any of their words or actions offend you but all I have to say is deal with it. I do not agree with the Nazis nor does NightmaresAreMyCoffee and we dont own Hetalia (if we did, Russia and Japan would be my husbands and there would be world turmoil). So please, enjoy the story. You can find this on NightmaresAreMyCoffee's profile and have a nice day!

-I.W.F

...I know that once I sign the Tripartite Pact*, I am destined for greatness. After years of isolating myself, I finally have enough power to expand the great Empire of Japan. Wish me luck, journal.

-Honda Kiku

The nation stopped writing, taking a look outside his window. Running a hand through his black hair, Japan gazed out at the European scenery whizzing by with his almond shaped brown eyes, the train rattling on with its normal prattle. He was on his way to Berlin, to speak with Germany. Even though the Westerners were very strange, it was necessary to maintain a good relationship with his allies (or rather Axis*). If he didn't, imperialism might just be out of the question.

Japan smiled slightly.

_Watch out Yao... I'm coming._

A certain German girl sighed, rolling her blue-green eyes and blowing her white bangs out of her hair. She looked a lot like her brother Gilbert, as she had once been the capitol of Prussia, but now was living with her brother Germany. She was the capitol of Germany, Berlin.

Germany was such a stick in the mud, but she dealt with it anyways. Prussia was much more fun to be around because Italy was always around Germany. If Italy had a penny for every time she threatened to break his arm, he would be rich and have a bunch of broken body parts.

Unfortunately, he did not and Italy was back to running away. But Italy had changed. It was starting to scare poor Berlin. Italy was not as wimpy as before. Something was wrong with that boy, the way his smile was always on his face.

Even when something terrible happen, it always managed to stay there. Berlin would hate to see what he was like on the battle field. Even creepier with blood splattered on himself all the while grinning and laughing like an Italian.

Berlin shivered. Don't think that...

The doornob to the front door jiggled and Germany came in. He seemed to be in a good mood. "How did the speech go?" Berlin asked, glancing at him.

"Everything went great." He said, going over to the bookshelf to turn on the radio.

"Why isnt the radio on?"

Berlin shrugged. She was glad that Germany was feeling better and so did she. Ever since they had lost World War 1, everything and everyone had a depressed aura to it. No one had money, everyone seemed to be jobless, and famine broke out because no one could provide for themselves. On top of that, they were limited by the Treaty of Versailles*. It was as if the Depression was a plague and traveled from America* to Germany. It seemed nothing was ever going to be good again, until he came. Hitler gave them hope. Hitler seemed to know what he was doing, unlike anyone else. Berlin wished everything would be okay again.

Just maybe...

"Italy and Japan will be arriving soon." Germany stated, sitting down in a chair.

Meanwhile, a certain Italian was skipping down the side walk.

"Germany! Germany! Germany is a really really nice place!" He sang to himself, laughing. A few people stared as they thought a man shouldn't really be skipping down the sidewalk, but Italy did not care. He got to go to Germany's house!

Even though German people are scary, he still was very excited to get to go to his ally's house. Even though it wasn't much different from the last times, unless you count a war about to start and having a new allies, he was still ecstatic to go.

Italy set his heavy suitcase down on the ground as he knocked on Germany's door, finally arriving.

Japan stepped down from the train, suitcase in hand. He glanced around at his new surroundings, trying to remember the directions Germany had given him.

_Look for the man with white hair who is really loud..._

"OI! YOU THERE!" Japan whirled around, wondering who in the world had called him in such a fashion. Speak of the devil, there he was; Gilbert or otherwise known as Prussia.

"Oh hey! West told me to pick you up from the train station! I'm Gilbert, most likely the most awesome person you will ever meet!" Gilbert laughed, shaking Japan's hand. Japan was very confused and the Prussian smiled sheepishly, letting go of him.

"Oh yeah! Germany said you Eastern people would be wierd."

Japan blinked.

_Wierd? It is you Westerners who are strange..._

"Lets go!" Gilbert picked up Japan's suitcase and took off with it, walking in some other direction.

*The Tripartite Pact is basically the pact that sealed the deal with Germany, Japan, and Italy being the Axis Powers. Before that they had a bunch of pacts with each other establishing military stuffs and what not. This is the thing that made everything official, the official Axis Powers.

*Axis... Basically I made a pun right about the Axis and Allies. Instead of being an ally they were an axis or... Whatever... ^^' Yeah... My attempt at comedy...

*Treaty of Versailles was the treaty that practicaly caused World War 2. Germany surrendered and this is basically what the treaty did. Germany had to accept blame for World War 1 though it was mainly the assasination of the Archduke and Duchess in Serbia, get rid of most armed forces (limiting soldiers and what not), give up territory to France, and pay a LOT of money. Thus, Germany got really pissed and Hitler wanted to restore Germany's pride, bla bla bla. The rest is history...

Literaly. xD

*The Great Depression happened in America. The stock market crashed and banks failed. As everyone was hurrying to withdrawl money, there was a bit in Germany's banks and they had to withdrawl it quickly. That also contributed to Germany's economy going down the toilet. Also, Germany tried to print a bunch of money and since the supply and demand came into effect, the less supply the more its worth and the more supply the less its worth, their money lost value and Germany was REALLY desperate. Hitler took advantage of this and practically took over.

Now I can talk a bunch more about how Hitler came into power, but I unfortunatly cannot. The blood and gore will come along in time, we are introducing everyone and then the fun starts.  
26 minutes ago


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is chapter 2. Not many people are reading this. :/ Well, I suppose we shall get more supporters along the way. Enjoy chapter 2, I do not own Hetalia nor does Nightmares. I do not agree with the Nazis, this chapter is NightmaresAreMyCoffee's work so if you see this on her profile-

Dont freak the fuck out.

I will be writing the next chappie. We post every Fridays, so you guys have something to look foreward after school every week. :3 Enjoy and rate. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO PESTER US TO GET THIS DONE. I ENCOURAGE IT.

.Freedom

France was pacing in front of his desk. He was getting worried, for some odd reason, and the fact he wasn't throttling the Englishman sitting in the chair five feet away to death gave worry to America.*  
"Dude, please sit down. We aren't even here on business." He said, slightly put off by his behavior. France just sighed before running his hand through his blonde locks, his dark blue eyes bothered.  
"I know, it's just….I've felt very uneasy these days." He spoke softly, like he could hear something and wanted to hear that more than his voice. "Something just doesn't feel right."  
"Yes you twit, something is wrong. You've been pacing the past hour and haven't made one single comment to me." England sneered over at his from behind his tea cup. France just rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. Now was not the time for such immature things.  
"Look, how about we just go downstairs and have a drink. You'll feel better after some shots or something." America really didn't like seeing his friend this way, and he was hoping he could coax him from his issues to actually have the fun he was promised.  
"Alright. I'll be down in a minute."

~

China was sitting on his porch, enjoying the sunlight that fell in through the cherry blossoms. The pink blooms were wistfully dancing in the wind, the fresh smell of mountain air flowing into his lungs. Oh how he loved his country, the beauty and style outranking all those Western countries, with their silly technologies and money lust. To just sit back and enjoy nature as it really was is one of the greatest things Yao could hope for.  
And even in all of this, he felt like something was wrong, that this was all some façade to the storm on the horizon. Indeed a line of dark clouds were climbing over the mountain range, a distant roll of thunder making him wary. A small flash of light caught his eye, as he stood up to face the impending shadows.  
"I wonder…." He whispered, to no one but himself as the clouds began to move in closer.

~

The wind picked up outside, a small grin spreading across Ivan's face.  
"So a storm is coming, da? I wonder how all those little countries will be during it." Russia questioned the falling ice that settled against the window. Freezing cold air was whispering to him through the glass, making his violet eyes sparkle mischievously. He would be fine in all of it, General Winter backing him up like always. No one but him could brave the weather Mother Russia provided and he was sure of it that he would be all right.  
But he had to admit it was nice t have friends, so he would help out like usual, painting on a mask of uncaring as he got a hold of his pipe, tightening his grip on the metal. Oh yes, he would help out alright. And make every opposite country wish they hadn't started this.

~

The forest was dark green, but had a nice layer of snow and ice covering it, not giving much cover for the dark grey wolf charging through it. His bloodshot eyes had mucus pooling at the edges, a filmy yellow tinting them. His breathing was ragged, almost choking on the white froth collecting in his mouth and fringing his fangs.  
He continued to tear through the snow, sending up flares of white that were taken up into the rudders of the helicopter, the spinning blades slicing the flakes. The roar of the machine increased as it sped after the wolf, going in low as the door flew open. The rifle's end stuck out, aimed at the back of his head.  
"Got 'em in my sights." Yukon said, training one gold green eye on the furry target.  
"Take the shot when your ready." The pilot Canadian said, his blue violet orbs focused on the radar as he swiftly yanked the yoke, running one hand through his long blonde hair as he flew on.  
Yukon took aim and after releasing a breath, pulled the trigger. The wolf didn't have time to react before the bullet had lodged itself into his head, his body flipping and rolling to a stop under a tree.*  
"Nailed him."  
Canada slowly made the decent after turning around, carefully looking at the grey body to make sure it was dead. The female hopped out, wisps of her wavy chocolate brown hair escaping her ponytail in the wind. Her black jacket kept out the cold, but her jeans were impractical and her biker boots were doing squat for the snow. But she ignored it, hefting up her weapon as she advanced. She poked the body with her gun, checking for a reaction before grabbing it by its scruff and dragging to the chopper. She yanked its body in before giving Matt the thumbs up. Another day spent taking care of the rabies that was spreading through the region and both were pretty beat.  
"Can't wait to get back to base."  
"Yeah, you going to make me those pancakes you promised?"  
Canada laughed into the mic.  
"Sure, but you have to haul up that new jug of syrup from the basement."  
"Seriously!? That thing weighs a ton!"  
"Then you get nothing for breakfast." He grinned. "After that we have to get going. America wants us at the next meeting in New York, so we can't delay."  
"Alright. But first, we have to take care of this guy." Yukon tugged at the wolf's ruff.

~

1.* The Versailles Treaty of 1918 ending World War I demanded the destruction of the German military. Specifically, it ordered the destruction of all warplanes and prohibited any kind of air force. The London Ultimatum of May 1921 forbade Germany from manufacturing all aircraft until the summer of 1922, and then only under tight restrictions. But the German military did not completely disappear; it merely lay dormant throughout the 1920s. Its staff still developed air doctrine and training programs, monitored technology developments, and built a civilian aviation industrial infrastructure-always ready to rearm when the Allies stopped watching. On January 30, 1933, Adolf Hitler and his National Socialist (Nazi) party came to power, campaigning against the Versailles Treaty restrictions. Immediately, Hitler began rearming under what he believed was a veil of secrecy. In reality, the Allies knew but were unwilling to react.  
I wanted to have France and England slightly worried, as if they knew something was going to happen, but just haven't grasped it yet.

2.* I do NOT in Any Way support poachers and hunters of these beautiful creatures. I love wolves, severely, and I would kill anyone who tried to kill one in front of me. I just believe that Rabies and Overpopulation are the only reasons they should ever be put down. Understand? Now if it was a wolf coming and attacking someone, then by God Shoot IT! They are beautiful and graceful, but never under any circumstance let one attack you. Rabies shots hurt, I've had them, and you do not want them. So heed my warning and hugs to those who love wolves for life. :3

Next update is Friday!


End file.
